Returning to Hogwarts
by ArnoldTheSwagPuff
Summary: Harry has finally returned to Hogwarts and doesn't know what to expect, for every other year has been insane. Harry is greatly enjoying himself until Ron confesses he has something extremely important to say. What could Ron want be so urgent?


**Hello this is my first fanfiction so please give me some support. Thanks to CurlyCheetoThe3rd I actually understand what a fanfiction is, so be sure to check out all the fanfictions she uploads. Be aware this fanfiction will be changing perspectives.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry's Perspective:

I was finally back at Hogwarts. Earlier this morning I had hopped on to the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione. You could now see Hogwarts with its shining windows and gleaming oak doors. The rivers sparkling water looked like Aunt Petunias sparkling counters right after she had polished them. I bumped into Ron as we were getting off the train, he asked me 'how are u doing?', I said, 'I'm alright.'. After that I looked behind me to see if Hermione was following us and when I turned around I noticed Ron had gone missing to. Such a bad time for both of my friends to be out of my sight. After five years of them protecting me and vise versa, it seemed almost as though we were brother and sisters and we couldn't go anywhere without the others. I searched around weaving in and out of people trying to find a sign of Ron or Hermione, when a flock of carriages came floating down from the dark sky. Seeing no sign of Ron or Hermione I quickly jumped onto one with Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Suddenly the carriage took off on its way to Hogwarts soaring through the air. We finally landed, very gracefully I might add, so me, Neville, Ginny and Luna hopped out and walked into the perfectly lit entrance to the Great Hall. When I arrived I took a seat with two empty seats right next to it just in case I spotted Ron or Hermione. Students were appearing almost at every second. I found Ron so I waved him down to sit next to me. After what felt like a minute of students appearing through the large oak doors the sorting began. Or maybe it had ended right then, I couldn't tell since I was distracted by the topic of last year coming up and out of Ron's mouth. The sorting finally ended when Professor McGonagall yelled out:

"Ante, Christopher!"

The Sorting Hat seemed rather confused since it took him an extra minute or so, to register this mind but The Sorting Hat finally made up its mind and yelled out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst with applaud and then Dumbledore stood up. I could tell he was trying to say something but Ron was desperate to talk with me, I usually would have told him, 'Knock it off I'm trying to listen!', but I knew Dumbledore was just going to say a bunch of random words just like every other year so I turned around to listen.

"what Ron?"

"I need to tell u something!"

"go on, I'm not stopping you am I?"

"Dude seriously we REALLY need to talk."

"Then say it!"

"Never mind then if u really don't want to hear Harry the famous!"

"JUST TELL ME!"

I yelled really getting annoyed now.

"NO I'LL TELL YOU LATER!"

I wasn't going to force him past the passing line so I shut up and luckily the golden, sparkling plates had just filled with every variety of food so I had an excuse not to answer, but then I saw Ron, basically already done. He was gulping down every piece of food that came to his plate.

"What's the rush Ron?"

"You should be rushing to Harry!"

"Why again was the reason of rushing our food?"

I asked sarcastically soon to be yelled at viciously.

"BECAUSE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHIING YOU NINCOMPOOP!"

A few minutes later Ron and I were rushing up the stairs or maybe Ron was dragging me up them although I think it was a combination of both.

"Wait Ron! We forgot to ask for the password!"

'You've got to be kidding me…"

We rushed back down and went straight to Percy.

"what's the Password Percy?"

"Why would I tell you Ron?!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease! Help a brother in need you know!..."

"fine its Felix Felicis."

"THANK YOU!"

Once again me and Ron were rushing up the stairs straight to the Fat lady in her portrait with her white dress clean as if it just got out of the wash and she was sitting next to her best friend Violet who was just leaving the painting most likely going back to her own painting.

"Password sirs? Oh yes… I remember you… Password?"

She said in a surprised/annoyed tone.

"Felix Felicis, NOW LET US IN WERE IN A RUSH!"

"That was very rude Ron. You couldn't be in that much of a rush!"

Came a voice behind us. I whirled around to see Hermione standing there looking astonished that Ron would yell at a painting and the fat lady shared the same impression while hanging open.

"HURRY UP HARRY WE DON'T NEED THIS RUBBISH!"

Ron yelled and then dragged me in the common room which swung shut on Hermione who turned on her heel and strode of with her books in hand.

"WHAT!? WHY IS THIS SO URGENT RON?!"

"Because…"

Ron started very seriously…

 **CLIFFIE! I'm sorry I had to. you'll be having a** **lot of my fanfictions end in cliffies because I love them so much. If u actually read this far I'm guessing your enjoying my fanfiction. Thank you. I will try to update as much as I can but I know I can't publish on Mondays or Wednesdays.**


End file.
